


Tickle Fights

by Grumpinni



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tickles, its rlly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpinni/pseuds/Grumpinni
Summary: "... I did say stop?" Prompto smiled apologetically as he tried to lighten the slightly dampened mood."I didn't expect you to punch me in the face," Gladio mumbled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had no clue what to title this so??? my first FF XV fic so?? if you like it I would love it if you'd leave a comment and/or Kudo!!   
> This fic is un-beta'd.

"Hey Noct," Prompto started and scooted so he was leaning against the middle console of the Regalia between Noct and Gladio, "Do you think we could call it a night? Maybe stay in a hotel?" He asked hopefully. They've been doing bounty hunts for the past three days with only camping in the tent and frankly, Prompto was very tired of sleeping on the ground.

He heard Ignis sigh behind him, and Gladio hum deeply. His eyes opened slightly so it was clear he was most likely asleep before Prompto made his sudden appearance. 

"How about it Iggy?" Noctis asked and looked in the rearview mirror but back at the road when all he could see was Prompto's pleading eyes. 

Another quiet huff came from the advisor, but, he relented. 

"I suppose a hotel would be nice after these past three days. There should be one coming up soon," 

"Alright!" Prompto grinned and did a small victory dance before a huge hand pushed on his chest and forced him back into his own seat. 

"Jeez big guy, you could always just say something," Prompto grinned at the glare he received from the previously sleeping giant. He didn't get any other response other than that from him. 

"Better to let a sleeping mountain lie, Prompto," Ignis said with a small smirk on his own face. 

The ride to the hotel was longer than Prompto would've liked. He ended up falling asleep himself on the way. 

He was awakened however, when his car door was opened and jolted him awake. 

"Whoa-" He screamed before big, muscled arms wrapped around him. "Oh, hey Gladdy," Prompto grinned and straightened himself up and stepping out of the car. 

"Let's go, Prom. Iggy and Noct already went inside," Gladio wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulders and in turn, Prompto wrapped his arm around Gladiolus' middle. 

Ignis had just finished getting the set of keys from the receptionist and handed a pair to Prompto and Gladio when they caught up. 

"Wait, we get separate rooms?" He grinned happily and looked at Gladio with wide, excited eyes. 

Noct nodded and took over for Ignis, "We rented two rooms, but I'm sure you won't mind. Besides, I'd like to get a few days of rest without having to listen to him snore all night," he chuckled and nodded at Gladio. Though his expression was tired there was a hint of playfulness in his eyes. 

"Like you have room to talk, Mr. Toss-and-turn," Gladio retorted with a grin. 

"A few _days?_ " Prompto got his excitement caught off by Ignis. 

"Alright enough of that. Let us make our way to our rooms shall we? We'll meet up for breakfast in the morning to discuss plans." 

That sounded like a decent enough plan. After another moment of conversation and further planning, the Prince and his trusty advisor went one way while the bodyguard and the commoner went the other. 

The decorations in the small hotel were.. casual. Paintings hanging and the occasional potted plant sitting on a table. A long unneeded mirror. Dim lights. Prompto got so caught up in looking around he didn't notice that Gladio stopped to open their door. A tug on his vest brought him back to reality and he turned back to face a smiling Gladio. 

"They have a tub," the mountainous man mumbled softly. His voice was deep and rumbly. 

"Oh yeah?" Prompto asked and grinned, his tongue peaking out a little bit. 

"Oh yeah, and I'm locking you out until I'm finished," Gladio's own smile widened and he ran into the room, but not fast enough. 

Prompto squeezed his way into the room and past Gladio to the bathroom. His small stature made it easy to manoeuvre around the giant of a man, poking at his sides and distracting him while he slipped into the bathroom. 

Though, his efforts were all for naught. 

Gladio caught his wrist right before Prompto could get a hold onto the door to close it. He held Prompto close to his chest while the smaller of the two was wriggling and laughing in the grip. 

"What're you doing?" Prompto snorted as he was ungracefully dropped onto the bed, "If you wanted a little fun all you had to do was ask," the blonde murmured and sat up a little so he was holding himself up on his forearms. 

Gladio hummed deeply and nodded, "Yeah I know I can ask. But maybe I have other things in mind," he grinned as he leaned over his lover and kissed him softly. 

Prompto smiled into the kiss and transferred his weight onto his left arm as his right one found its way around Gladiolus' neck. It was a lazy kiss at first. Long slow kisses which soon found their way into little nips. And those soon found way to a dominating Gladio pulling Prompto fully into his lap. 

The blonde had no issue with this either. He cupped Gladio's jaw, the others facial hair soft to his touch. He gasped when he felt hands touch his bare stomach. 

" _G-Gladio._ " Prompto mumbled and hid his face in his lovers neck. His face was flushed, along with his ears and neck. 

"Hmm?" Gladio hummed and grinned as he nibbled on the shell of Prompto's ear. 

Prompto let out a muffled moan and shivered. Gladio's hands moved further up on Prompto's sides, causing the blonde to shift slightly as he suppressed a giggle. But Gladio's hand kept moving after him- _oh shit._

Prompto tensed as he pulled his face from the others neck. His face still flushed as he attempted (and failed) to imitate Iggy's stern face. 

"Don't you dare." 

"Or what?" 

"I swear to gods Gladio if yo-" Prompto was cut short by Gladio holding him down and his ribs getting assaulted by calloused fingers. 

They were both laughing. Gladio more for Prompto's reactions and Prompto for the bodily reaction to being tickled. "G-Gladio st-" The blonde laughed and flailed to get away but with no avail- Well.. Something about his flailing made the assault stop. 

As Prompto opened his eyes he noticed Gladio holding his nose and winced a little as he touched it softly. 

"... I did say stop?" Prompto smiled apologetically as he tried to lighten the slightly dampened mood. 

"I didn't expect you to punch me in the face," Gladio mumbled. He checked his hand to see if there was blood on it at all, and thankfully there wasn't. 

"Yeah I didn't either," Prompto mumbled. 

The two sat for a while, Gladio nursing his nose with a can of cheap beer from the mini bar's fridge. Prompto apologised profusely once it was getting quiet between the two and Gladio just smiled and said it was fine. It didn't really hurt too bad anyways. Just a little sore. For someone so small he could sure pack a punch. 

After about the fourth time of hearing Prompto apologise, he got up and went to the bathroom to run the bath. 

Prompto lied back on the bed now. He closed his eyes for a moment, opening them a moment later when he felt those familiar, strong arms pick him up again. 

"Wanna soak for a while?" Gladio smiled and walked to the bathroom. The air was warm and the tub filled with steaming water and bubbles. 

"You sure?" Prompto asked, his smile wide. 

"Of course Chocobo," he chuckled setting Prompto down and placing a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. Prompto retaliated with one himself.


End file.
